ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Channing Dungey
| birth_place = Sacramento, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | occupation = | years_active = 1991–present | known_for = President of ABC Entertainment Group (2016–2018) Vice President of Netflix (2018–present) | spouse = | education = UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television | children = 2 | relatives = Merrin Dungey (sister) | website = }} Channing Nicole Dungey (born March 14, 1969) is an American television executive and producer who in 2016 became president of ABC Entertainment Group. As such, she became the first black American president of a major broadcast TV network. Early life Channing Nicole Dungey was born in Sacramento, California, to Don and Judith Dungey. The eldest of two daughters, Dungey's younger sister is actress Merrin Dungey. Dungey attended Rio Americano High School, where she was a cheerleader and held a 2.4 GPA; later graduating in 1986.1986 Rio Americano High School (Sacramento, California) YearbookThe Sacramento Bee - She was a Rio Americano cheerleader in the 1980s. On Tuesday, she canceled 'Roseanne' - May 29, 2018 In 1991, Dungey graduated from the UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television. Career Dungey began her career in entertainment as a development assistant for Davis Entertainment. She later joined Warner Bros. as a production assistant, where she helped develop and supervise a number of commercially successful films including The Bridges of Madison County (1995), Heat (1995), The Matrix (1999), and The Devil's Advocate (1997). Dungey joined ABC Studios in the summer of 2004 and worked as head of drama. Dungey was hired as president of ABC Entertainment on February 17, 2016, replacing Paul Lee. Dungey oversaw the development of ABC Studios shows such as Scandal, Criminal Minds, How to Get Away with Murder, Nashville, Quantico, Army Wives and Once Upon A Time, as well as the second cancellation of Roseanne on May 29, 2018. Dungey previously defended Roseanne over racially controversial jokes made on the show. Dungey was ABC Entertainment's president when a Blackish episode was pulled from the schedule. Dungey noted ABC executives disagreed with the creative direction of the episode, wherein the writers touched on NFL players kneeling during the American national anthem to protest police brutality and show support for black human rights. On November 16, 2018, Dungey left her role as President of the ABC Entertainment Group in advance of management changes triggered by Disney’s takeover of 21st Century Fox.Holloway, Daniel and Littleton, Cynthia. "How ABC Pulled Off a Stealth Transition for Channing Dungey and Karey Burke" Variety, November 16, 2018 Karey Burke, head of original programming for Disney's Freeform cable channel, took Dungey's position as head of ABC Entertainment. On December 17, 2018, it was reported that Netflix had hired Dungey as their new vice president of original content. Flint, Joe. "Netflix Hires Former ABC Entertainment Boss, Stepping Up Rivalry" Wall Street Journal, December 17, 2018 Dungey will report to Cindy Holland, Netflix’s vice president of original content. Netflix said Dungey will work closely with fellow ABC alums Shonda Rhimes and Kenya Barris, as well as with other top Netflix talent. Personal life Dungey has been married to Scott Power since 2003. References External links * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:African-American businesspeople Category:American television executives Category:Businesspeople from Sacramento, California Category:Presidents of American Broadcasting Company Entertainment